


Sangue como Ópio

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark fic, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, baekhan - Freeform, lubaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: O som melodioso da guitarra ecoava por todo o ambiente, preenchendo-o com a melodia depressiva produzida pelas pontas dos dedos calejadas. O lugar cheirava a sangue, assim como o hálito de Lu Han e a garota que Baekhyun se alimentava.[LUBAEK] [DARK FIC] [VAMPIRE!AU]





	Sangue como Ópio

**Author's Note:**

> Assim como coloquei na tag, essa história é uma dark fic. Ou seja, caso se sinta desconfortável com histórias assim, por favor, não leia.

** **

**SANGUE COMO ÓPIO**

O som melodioso da guitarra ecoava por todo o ambiente, preenchia-o com a melodia depressiva produzida pelas pontas dos dedos calejadas a dedilhar. O lugar cheirava a ferro, forte e denso da forma que Lu Han gostava. Já não era sequer mais possível sentir o fedor do desespero ou do mofo nas paredes.**  
**

As ondas sonoras do riff adentravam os ouvidos de Lu Han, penetravam fundo em seu ser e prolongavam o êxtase do sangue como ópio, que ainda inundava seu paladar e deixava o gosto característico em sua garganta. A melodia que afogava-lhe a alma condenada quebrava o silêncio de vozes e ocultava o da sucção do outro que ainda se alimentava atrás de si. A lembrança dos gritos fora abafado por seu total desprezo, restando somente a bela imagem da garota francesa a estremecer em seus braços conforme a vida desvanecia ao ter a existência roubada de forma horripilante, exatamente como Baekhyun fez com a segunda agora. 

Quando já não tinha mais o que sugar, o gosto do sangue já a tornar-se azedo com o corpo há tanto falecido, Baekhyun empurrou a garota, deixou que o defunto caísse ao chão ao lado daquela que havia servido de alimento ao seu amante. Ele levantou energizado, o prazer a dominar seu corpo e mente. E aumentou o volume do amplificador, deixando o som na altura certa para romper qualquer brecha que pudesse desfazer seu momento, não se preocupando que as paredes com abafadores pudessem não amenizar.

Não costumavam usufruir de tal liberdade, mas estavam em comemoração. Iriam embora no dia seguinte, deixariam aquela cidade fedorenta e voltariam para as terras de seu domínio na Alemanha. Depois de tantos anos às escondidas sobrevivendo de sangue de beberrões que se afogavam no álcool diariamente no boteco de esquina, finalmente podiam se deliciar com alguém saudável que o maior desrespeito com seus assassinos fora ter fumado um baseado.

Vestiram-se em suas melhores roupas e foram em busca de suas vítimas. Havia uma légua de opções e não precisaram colocar tanto esforço em consegui-las. Com a aparência distinta da maioria, a beleza asiática e a presença forte ao redor, logo duas garotas aproximaram-se de Lu Han e Baekhyun, quase como se entregassem a eles como o alimento em uma bandeja de prata.

Assim como não foi difícil fazê-las cair em seus encantos, não foi atraí-las para um lugar mais reservado com a promessa de continuar a diversão. Com uma rápida corrida de carro, em pouco tempo Lu Han e Baekhyun já tinham as duas francesas longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse salvá-las. Elas pisaram por livre e espontânea vontade no território deles, subindo até o prédio antes abandonado que há anos tornou-se sua casa. Foram recebidas por um apartamento abarrotado de livros jogados e guitarras de anos diferentes penduradas nas paredes.

Em meio aos beijos carregados de teor sexual, que as atiçou a terem o prazer psicológico antes de trazerem a dor, Lu Han desceu os lábios devagar até o pescoço da garota que escolheu e a mordeu com força, rasgando a pele. Ela estava tão submersa na excitação, que não sentiu o líquido rubro a escorrer por sua pele e manchar seu vestido preto.

Era experiente em facilitar seus assassinatos. Atraia a vítima com a ilusão do melhor sexo que teria, prolongava essa imagem tocando-a nos seios e descendo a mão até o baixo ventre, a deixava completamente a mercê dele. Mesmo com o homem a sugar-lhe o sangue, a jovem só foi estranhar quando passou a sentir-se fraca e notou como tinha tempo que ele continuava a dar-lhe o chupão.

Lu Han fez questão de se afastar um pouco ao ter seu nome chamado pela voz rouca da garota, e mostrou sua boca inundada de vermelho, um rastro a descer do canto de seus lábios ao queixo. Ela não tinha mais forças, o medo só a fez preencher o lugar com o fedor de urina e ela se debater em vão nas mãos do vampiro.

Baekhyun era diferente. Ele dava com sua língua o maior orgasmo que sua vítima poderia sentir, e ao tempo em que ela estava perdida no alto do êxtase, a mordia com força próximo à jugular e a tomava com brutalidade, adorando ouvi-la gritar enquanto era consumida até a morte.

O ato de tomar seu alimento já era prazeroso em si, mas Baekhyun gostava de intensificar. Aproximou-se de Lu Han e tirou-lhe a guitarra Gibson, jogando-a de lado. As cordas vibraram de qualquer jeito na queda, produziram um som alto e horrível que só tornou-se pior com a extensão do amplificador ao ecoar pelo apartamento em um agudo tão ruim, que fazia esquecer a boa música de antes.

Baekhyun sentou-se ao colo de Lu Han e o puxou para um beijo, dividindo com o amante o gosto do sangue em sua boca e experimentando o que estava na dele. Os dentes caninos afiados raspavam em seus lábios e fizeram-lhe cortes superficiais. Estavam em grande intensidade, movidos pelo deleite doentio do monstro dentro deles.

Lu Han agarrou-lhe a cintura e o jogou com tudo sobre o sofá velho, recebendo o gemido manhoso do amante que logo se ajeitou e abriu as pernas. Não foi delicado em nenhum momento, arrancou as calças de Baekhyun e o preparou com seus dedos e língua, lambuzando-o com saliva antes de penetrá-lo.

Naquela noite Lu Han fodeu Baekhyun como não fazia há anos. Arrancou a pura satisfação dele, que já sentia saudades de como o amante o levava a atingir o ápice. Perderam a consciência assim que gozaram, completamente satisfeitos, deixando ficarem nus na sala de estar ao lado de dois cadáveres a esfriar.

Ao acordarem duas horas depois, estavam fedendo a morte e a porra.

Os dois amantes se levantaram despreocupados e se aprontaram para irem embora, deixando para trás toda a história que acumularam em trinta anos e dois defuntos desafortunados.


End file.
